


Сальери мой, ...

by WTFFantasticBeasts2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2019
Summary: Альбусу удалось поговорить со своим главным врагом перед смертью.— Ты меня хоть немножко любил, правда?





	Сальери мой, ...

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон (впереди трех еще не существующих фильмов), время действия - вечер накануне смерти Дамблдора.
> 
> Людвиг ван Бетховен — Симфония №3 «Героическая» (часть первая). Или намёк на разочарование в Наполеоне. Кто из них — Моцарт, а кто — Сальери, автор так и не решил для себя.  
> Фоукс = Сокол. Это символ лидерства, мудрости, победы, отваги, бесстрашия, проницательности, солнца, амбиций, контроля над разумом, телом и духом, невероятной силы воли, свободы и освобождения.

Камешек из кольца оказался совсем лёгким на ладони, он почти сливался с цветом почерневшей от проклятия кожи. Дамблдор протянул палец и слегка погладил одну из холодных граней. Дар Смерти. Он не похож на тот, по которому ступали сотни ног. Кем бы ни был его создатель, он вложил в него то, что считал красотой. Дамблдор усмехнулся едва слышно, на что чуткоухий Фоукс подмигнул янтарным глазом. Красота никогда не была в числе забот Альбуса Дамблдора. Красота заботила того, кто доживал свои дни в заточении очень далеко от кабинета директора Хогвартса.  
  
Усталый взгляд из-под съехавших на нос очков вновь вернулся к камню. И строчки из детской сказки сами собой всплывали в памяти. Взять и повернуть его три раза на раскрытой ладони. Пустяк, как и всё остальное. Да и Дамблдор знал наверняка, кто явился бы к нему, будь это и вправду Воскрешающий камень. Ариана. Вот только вместо образа сестры, такого пыльного, прозрачного и тяжкого, Альбус Дамблдор мечтал увидеть ещё живую душу. Душу, с которой он сам разорвал кровную связь. Геллерт смог бы обернуть сегодняшний вечер во что-то весёлое. А ведь не каждому было под силу порадовать того, кто собрался умереть.   
  
Дамблдор отложил камень в сторону, сжав длинные пальцы вместе. Он взглянул на бело-чёрную череду и даже рассмеялся, припомнив узор на шкуре горделивых зебр. Чудные создания, не желавшие никому зла. Чёрные в белую полоску. Белые в чёрную полоску. Они сами решали, чего в них больше. И не становились от этого хуже или лучше. Лишь у одной своей ученицы он помнил Патронус в форме зебры — у Литы Лестрейндж. Всё в мире несло свой диковинный смысл. До последнего он и сам верил в то, что был нужен и важен. А теперь пришла пора расстаться с духотой мыслей, и с чистым разумом уйти на заслуженный покой. Заслуженный, но нежеланный. Как и победа над _Ним_ тогда, уже Мерлин ведает сколько лет назад. Дамблдор отдал бы многое, чтобы не побеждать в тот день. Возможно, всё обернулось бы иначе. Но время шло так, как должно было, и никого не спрашивало о согласии. А, впрочем, сейчас и оно было ни к чему. В конце концов, старик имел право потратить последний вечер так, как ему того хотелось. На разжатой ладони в свете свечей блеснул камень, и Дамблдор медленно повернул его три раза.  
  
Он прикрыл глаза, стараясь угомонить потревоженное сердце. Со смерти Арианы прошла целая вечность, но он всё ещё помнил её голос. Она подолгу молчала, и только тихое «Здравствуй, братик» обязательно слетало с её уст при встрече. Он ни разу не ответил ей, и обида воскресала только с совестью, которую всегда прогоняло лицо другого человека. Именно его в тот миг, когда камень завертелся и оторвался от шероховатой ладони, Альбус Дамблдор вспоминал. Он верил в чудо, что тот как по волшебству явится к нему. На миг в кабинете поднялся ветерок, сквозящий и едва уловимый. Такой, каким встречал гостя старый чердак или ивы на берегу Чёрного озера. Но порыв стих, и в наставшей тишине Дамблдор слышал лишь собственные мысли. Они скрутились в толстый клубок, который не получалось распутать, и из-за него на мгновение Дамблдор даже позабыл о том, что настала пора открыть глаза. Он не помнил, чтобы ему когда-то было так же страшно. Но, в конечном счете, всё решено. Раз. Два. Три.  
  
Пусто. Никого. Дамблдор, оперевшись руками о затертый стол, привстал, чтобы оглянуться. Никого. Ни-…  
  
— Здравствуй, Альбус, — проговорил голос, который Дамблдор узнал почти сразу же.  
  
Он поднялся с резного кресла и заглянул в арку перед витражным окном башни, где на широком насесте Фоукс размахивал крыльями. Он тянул шею и ласково щелкал клювом, как будто приветствуя старого друга. Но Дамблдор никого не видел. И голос, точно заметив это, вновь раздался в тусклой тишине кабинета.  
  
— Я здесь.  
  
Фоукс взмахнул широкими красными крыльями, на пару секунд застилая вечернее жёлтое солнце позади. И сквозь золотые лучи и всполохи пыли Дамблдор заметил мелькнувший силуэт того, кого он не ожидал увидеть.   
  
— Аурелиус, — проговорил он, глядя, как дух сделал пару шагов навстречу, став, наконец, совсем различимым.  
  
— Здравствуй, — ответил тот, взглянув на Дамблдора из-под бровей, хоть и был на дюйм выше брата.  
  
Они стояли молча, пока тишину не нарушил Фоукс, прожурчавший обидчивое «Гу-у-р-р».  
  
— Ты очень старый, — заметил Аурелиус, обходя медленным шагом круг. Он всматривался в длинные седые волосы Дамблдора, в его серо-серебряную мантию, в остроносый профиль с расчесанной бородой.   
  
— Я часто фантазировал, каким стану, — продолжал он, всматриваясь в морщинистое лицо брата. — Хорошо, что мне не довелось постареть.   
  
— Из-за меня, — наконец, Дамблдор очнулся от минутного забвения.   
  
— Да, — Аурелиус согласно качнул головой, оглядывая кабинет, где каждая крошечная вещица была в движении.  
  
— Почему?.. — Дамблдор вдруг замолчал, часто моргая. — Почему ты пришёл ко мне? Сейчас, когда до встречи остались вечер и ночь.  
  
Аурелиус поднял глаза к потолку, и волосы его, призрачно-пепельные, замерцали в свете последних закатных лучей.  
  
— Я думал, ты и сам знаешь.   
  
— Я уже давно ничего не знаю. И мне страшно, — голос Дамблдора был тихим, он не отрывал глаз от духа.  
  
— Ты думал, что придёт Ариана?   
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты не рад мне, Альбус? — чёрные глаза Аурелиуса вдруг показались Дамблдору совсем живыми. Такими, какие были у него в день их встречи. Такие же, как в миг гибели. Из-за него.  
  
— Я потерял надежду увидеть тебя вновь. Даже во сне, — ответил Дамблдор, ощущая, как грудь стягивало невидимыми путами.  
  
— Ты сегодня решил умереть. Я не хотел встретиться в такой день.   
  
— Увы. Я старый и глупый человек. И мне давно пора освободить мир от этой обузы, — Дамблдор внимательно всмотрелся в силуэт напротив. — Я…   
  
Аурелиус вновь приблизился к Фоуксу, и тот ласково клюнул воздух близ протянутой ладони.   
  
— Я скучал по нему, мы с ним сроднились. У нас одна кровь, — Аурелиус погладил невесомыми пальцами клюв и перья. — Родная кровь. Хорошо, что он остался с тобой.  
  
— Я… — Дамблдор замер на миг, лицо его исказилось, но уголок губ вдруг поднялся в улыбке.  
  
Не это ли было то мгновение, которого он ждал так долго? Чтобы взглянуть в глаза своему главному врагу и сказать, как сильно он любил его всю свою жизнь? И каждый день, глядя на Фоукса, вспоминал его и винил себя?   
  
— Прости меня.  
  
— За что, Альбус?   
  
— За то, что ты не постарел.   
  
— Это ничего. Мне кажется, я мог бы быть на тебя похожим. И теперь представить легче.  
  
— Ты меня хоть немножко любил?  
  
— Разве нужен ответ? — Аурелиус взглянул в глаза Дамблдора, которые вдруг заблестели под золотистым отсветом окон. Он улыбнулся, обернувшись к Фоуксу. Так попрощались. До скорой встречи.  
  


Мадам Помфри залилась слезами. Никто не обратил на нее никакого внимания, только Джинни вдруг прошептала:

— Чш-ш! Слушайте!

Мадам Помфри, глотая слезы, прижала пальцы к губам, глаза ее расширились. Где-то в темноте запел феникс — такого пения Гарри не слышал ни разу: потрясающей красоты горестный плач. И Гарри почувствовал, как чувствовал, слушая феникса прежде, что музыка эта звучит у него внутри, не снаружи, то было его собственное горе, волшебным образом превратившееся в песню, которая отдавалась эхом, разносилась над просторами замка, лилась в его окна.

«Гарри Поттер и Принц-Полукровка»

 


End file.
